Crushed
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Kendall sets out to find if this 'thing' he has with James is love or just another silly crush.


I wanted to write a new Kames story, and this lovely idea popped into my head.

And it's not a oneshot! Yay!

I hope you guys enjoy this.

(Also- snarky Logan, my favorite, will be appearing~)

* * *

A crush lasts an average of 4 months. Once it's exceeded that, you're already in love.

Or so I've been told.

But sometimes those statistics Logan gives me can make my brain go a little bit fuzzy.

Only a little bit.

Maybe my brain acting up on me is because of something totally different, a specific someone may have been the reason for my insanity.

And his name is James Dylan Diamond.

I might be a little in love with him, possibly.

It's not his fault I'm in love with him.

Is it?

His perfect face, with the prettiest hazel eyes and the shiniest teeth you've ever seen. That hair, luscious and full of body and bounce. And that body. . . What more could I say?

Now I'm just starting to sound like a girl. Oh well.

And it's totally his fault that I'm in love with him.

It's just my fault that I screwed it up, saying that I only wanted to be friends.

Friends with benefits, I suggested.

* * *

"Friends with benefits wouldn't hurt anyone, and the two parties involved could have the best of both worlds."

I probably need to stop listening to Logan altogether.

"Why did I tell him I wanted to be friends with benefits, Logan? What kind of person would be able to say that? 'Yeah, I like you and all, but only as a friend. But I want to fuck you. Will that work out for you?' It's just not right. And I'm a total and complete dumbass."

I'm pacing my room and Logan's sighing, leaning back in my desk chair. It must suck being my rock right now.

"Kendall, don't say that you think you're a dumbass. People make mistakes all the time and-"

I don't care if I'm interrupting him.

"Yeah, but, isn't this a douche move? Can you ever agree with me without spewing out shit about morals?"

He shakes his head and continues where he left off. "No, Kendall, you're not getting it. This may be good for you guys to explore and entertain the idea of being a couple. I mean, yeah, you're still friends, but now you get makeouts and possibly even sex and anything else under the sun. Besides, he may already return your feelings, and he's just waiting for you to make the first move, dude. James is practically a girl, you know that right? But really, it's not all that big of a deal."

"Promise?" I study his face for a moment before he responds, making him shutter in the process.

"Yes, I promise. Now stop being a fucking freak."

I smirk and walk over to him, patting his shoulder. "You're my best friend, I hope you realize this. I don't know where I'd be without you."

He looks up and me, and with all seriousness, says, "If it wasn't for me, you'd probably go ask Carlos for advice. And you know perfectly well how that went the last time you made that mistake."

I grin at the memory.

Poor, poor Carlos.

"Thank you, Logan."

"Any time," he smiles, standing up and grabbing his backpack from the ground beside him.

"Why are you leaving?"

"I figured you could deal with the rest of your problems by yourself and that way I wouldn't have to be your rock all the time, bro. And besides, I have a date tonight. With my girlfriend."

Well played, Mitchell. Well played indeed.

"Thank you for reminding me," I glare at him as he's in the doorway. "And Logan?"

He turns around and looks at me dumbfoundedly. "Yes?"

"Don't wear a sweatervest tonight. Camille just hates those ratty things."

His mouth gapes open before he stomps away, making me laugh in the process.

Now, two can play at that game, Logan.

I'm just the one winning.

Ba da tss.

* * *

But even after he's left, my mind is still wandering back to the negative side of things.

A phone call to the guy in question may be in the future.

If only I could stop being pessimistic and realize that yeah, James would only agree to this if he liked me.

Maybe there's hope still left in the world.

* * *

The phone keeps ringing and ringing, and I'm losing hope.

But finally, a voice answers, a little huskily.

"Hello?"

A little groggily to add.

"Hey James. What are you doing?"

"Oh! Hey Kendall. I was uh, actually taking a nap. Now I'm fully charged, ready for you to wear me down again."

My heart's beating faster than ever, and I swear to God, I can fully imagine the wink flashing on his face, just from the honey oozing voice.

"Good. Now, would you like to come over?"

"I would love to."

Oh fuck. But my room is messy.

"Just give me 20 minutes James, and then I'll be ready."

"I'll be there."

If I'm going to wear him down, I must be the fucking Energizer bunny.

* * *

"Hey," I say, leaning against the door frame, exactly twenty minutes later.

That boy really knows his stuff.

"Let's get down to business, Kendall," he grabs my arm and drags me to my room.

If only it could be like that. More like, "Hey yourself."

"Would you like to go up to my room, James?"

"I'd love to."

And right now, he's probably wanting to rock back and forth on his heels, wondering how big of a mistake he's really made.

* * *

"We really shouldn't- be doing this," I'm trying to speak between his kisses, but it's not working. "My mom and.. Katie are home. They might walk in."

"Good thing we've got the door closed, then, right?" He growls before placing a kiss on my collarbone, making me release a involuntary moan.

"Yeah," I say, curling a hand through his hair before his lips meet mine once again.

"Lift your body up, Kendall," he demands tugging on my shirt. "I won't be able to get this off without your help. Which is pretty helpful, if you ask me."

I do as he asks and he smirks, throwing it across the room. "Now it's on," he murmurs as he peels off his own shirt, straddling my hips in the process.

* * *

We're rocking back and forth when I hear voices. "James," I whisper, clutching his forearm. "Did you hear that?"

"Nope." He shakes his head and places his lips back on my nipple.

"Oh well, it's probably just nothing."

Everything's a whirlwind until my door creaks open.

"Kendall? You alri- OH MY GOD."

My eyes snap open and then I'm eye-locked on my mother, watching her every move.

"Who's your little friend?"

That's the moment when James hangs his head, his curtain of bands falling in his face.

"James? From down the street? Jamie, is that you?"

* * *

And that's probably the moment where I realized I was fucked for good.


End file.
